Forever Yours
by cystalclearxox
Summary: I'll be yours, if you'll be mine?


Yay. More Darco cheesiness. I can't help it!

* * *

"If you love somebody, let them go, for if they return, they were always yours. And if they don't, they never were. Kahlil Gibran," Ellie said. She was reading over Marco's essay for one of his courses. "What made you choose him for this particular assignment Marco?" she questioned, her reporter side obviously coming out. They were lounging around the apartment on a late Sunday afternoon. Dylan was at hockey practice so they were all alone. 

Marco walked over to Ellie so that he could sit down beside her. Then he snatched his essay from her unsuspecting hands and collapsed down onto the couch. "I don't know," he replied. "You don't know? That's a first," Ellie joked while nudging his shoulder. "Very funny, Eleanor, I guess I just like his work," Marco nudged back. It was true Marco did like Kahlil Gibran's work but it wasn't the reason he chose him for his essay. It was the quote. That quote meant a lot to Marco for one reason...Dylan.

It was the summer after Dylan and him broke up. Marco was preparing for his trip to Africa with Caitlyn Ryan. He was up in is room searching the internet for information when one of those annoying pop ups, popped up onto the screen. **"Ten Most Famous Love Quotes"** it read. At the time, he was still mourning the loss of Dylan. Marco was hysterical. It felt like everything was reminding him of Dylan.

He was ready to karate chop his computer when the pop up show itself on his monitor. Marco clicked the exit button which only made the ad go to its homepage. "What?!?" He was furious. Marco wanted to throw his computer out the window but if he did his parents would probably get mad, not to mention think he was crazy. Then he wouldn't get to go to Africa for the summer.

It was funny, Marco hated to be reminded of Dylan yet he was going to Africa to help try erase common stereotypes about aids, like saying it was the 'gay disease', which would most definitely remind him of the Satan child. Seeing as his school held a blood drive the same day he caught Dylan cheating on him with Eric. He remembered being rejected by the nurse because it was policy and then being rejected by him. ARGH! Marco slammed his head down onto to his computer desk.

He could help it; Dylan was on his mind 24/7. At least he could be excited about going to Africa for the summer. It was a great opportunity for him. Some would say he was running away from his problems. He really wasn't, he was just delaying them for a little while. Perhaps when he came home they would be gone. Marco knew that wasn't the case. He sighed in frustration.

Then he looked up at the computer screen and he saw it. A quote by a man named Kahlil Gibran. Marco couldn't take it anymore. Waves of tears came crashing down his face. He didn't know how one quote could affect him so much. Who was he kidding of course he did. Dylan, it was always Dylan. He had let Dylan go. Well not completely. Dylan would always be in his heart; Marco just refused to see it. He was in denial. He just stared at the quote. Examining each word and what it meant. "Maybe since I let Dylan go he'll come back." and he did.

In Marco's last year of attending Degrassi while he was 'dating', as Ellie would say, Tim. Sure Tim was a great guy but he wasn't Dylan. His first and only love. Marco wondered if he was scared of being alone. Maybe that's why he went out with Tim. Ironic isn't it. Now Dylan was moving miles away, leaving Marco alone, the exact same thing he was scared of in the first place.

Sure he had his friends and family but like he said, they weren't Dylan. It's not so much that he would be lonely; it's that his heart would be. All he knew is that he'd better be prepared for his boyfriend's departure or he'd be in for one hell of an emotional rollercoaster ride.

"Marco," Ellie yelled for the fifteenth time. "Huh?" he said dazed and confused. "Where were you? La La Land?" she teased. "Ow El, you hurt me with your quick wit," Marco jabbed, his words dripping with sarcasm. "Seriously, are you okay?" Ellie prodded. "Yes...now don't you have somewhere to be? You know with your boyfriend Jessie?" he replied. She looked down at her watch and then bolted to out the front door. "Bye Ellie," he said to himself. He rested his head on the couch's armrest and propped his feet up on the other one. Without warning he drifted off to sleep...

--------

"Marco," a voice sang. "Go away El, I'm fine," Marco groaned while rolling over. "That's nice but I'm not Ellie," the older voice laughed. Marco whipped his head around to see his boyfriend silently chuckling. "Oh, sorry, I though you were El," he apologized. Dylan sat down next to him and pulled Marco so that he was underneath him. "But if you want me to go away, I..." Marco cut him off by planting a passionate kiss on the brunette's lips.

He sucked at Marco's lower lip, begging for entrance. Marco obliged by parting his moist lips slightly. Dylan's tongue then slipped in. They battled for dominance while their hands roamed each others body. Dylan quickly won, claiming his prized he explored Marco's mouth, leaving no place untouched. Marco could feel his boyfriend getting hard against his inner thigh. He moaned into the kiss while his own body reacted the same way. Then he broke the kiss.

"Yes I do," he said smugly. "You do what?" Dylan said, stunned by Marco's rejection. "Want you to go away," he replied. "What!" Dylan retorted, even more stunned by Marco's statement. "You stink, please go take a shower," he laughed while squirming his way out from underneath Dylan. They were both still very hard. "I thought you said you'd miss this smell?" he teased. "Yeah and I also said it was just above road kill," Marco replied.

An evil smile spread across Dylan's face. He launched himself off the couch and wrapped his arms around Marco's waist. "Only if you'll join me," Dylan stated. Marco would of said no since he still had his essay to finish and Ellie would probably come home soon, but their early actions left him wanting more so he agreed. "Wait," Marco said before Dylan could drag them off to the bathroom. "One question, are you mine forever?" He started to remember what he was thinking about earlier when Ellie was there.

"Of course silly," Dylan placed short, sweet kiss on Marco's tender cheek. "Good, cause I'm yours forever too," he replied while Dylan impatiently pulled them towards the bathroom. A huge smile spread across Marco's face. Dylan had come back and he was his forever and Marco was Dylan's forever as well. Marco couldn't help but wonder if Kahlil Gibran could see the future. Maybe he knew about Dylan and him and wrote that quote especially for them. Nah, but it was nice to think about. No matter where Dylan or Marco went, they would be each other's forever.

* * *

just to darn cute. yipee. BTW: Kahlil Gibran was an Lebanese-American author, he also did some artwork too. 


End file.
